


THE PINNACLE OF EROTICISM

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Body Horror, Comedy, Community: badbadbathhouse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From Bad Bad Bathhouse. Souji fuses Mara with Arioch from SMTI. Uhhh...there are gigantic genitals involved.You don't really need to have played SMT1 to get this. Fusion silliness.





	THE PINNACLE OF EROTICISM

**Author's Note:**

> Just...look at this picture of Arioch.
> 
> http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Arioch

If you went down to the lowest floors of the Cathedral, waded past the hordes of demons that spawned so thick you couldn't move a single step without encountering one or five or eight or ten of the motherfuckers, if you managed to survive Surt's fire and Astaroth's spear - then you'd meet Arioch, the demon lord closest to King Asura's bloody throne.

Breasts spilling out of his cheeks, vulva gaping over a tooth-lined entrance, there were some among the demons who considered him to be a paragon of eroticism, who wanted to feel his warty hide under their claws, feelers, or tentacles, who wanted to invade and be invaded in turn by his teeth and tongue, this paradox of gender, this figure of demonic beauty and power.

This great lord crouched and waited in his lair, waiting, waiting for the day when the true heir to Chaos would come, the mortal who would bring the eternal freedom of Lucifer upon them all. 

So you could understand that he was rather disappointed when he ended up in this cramped little blue room with a couple of mortals and a weird guy with a huge nose.

“WHO HAS SUMMONED THE MIGHTY ARIOCH?” He demanded, imperious.

A flash of light and cards, and then suddenly out of nowhere that Mara showed up.

“WHY HELLO THERE, ARIOCH,” Mara greeted. “I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE WE BURNT DOWN THAT MESIAN CHURCH TOGETHER AND DINED ON THE FLAMING CORPSES.”

Lord Lucifer below, Arioch hated Mara. He was such a cock. “I REMEMBER THAT NIGHT. THAT WAS THE NIGHT YOU RAPED ME. AGAIN.”

Mara chuckled, his tentacles twitching as he did so. “NOW NOW, IT'S ONLY RAPE IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING. YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED ME, ARIOCH.”

Who knows what could have happened then, had things been allowed to go on as they were. Demon lords such as they could kill thousands, level cities if they wished – maybe their battle could have gone on for millennia, recorded in legend as the eternal battle of two massive, imposing fiends.

But we will never know, as Souji really needed a new Persona at that moment.

The fusion happened instantly, but the realization of exactly what had happened took longer.

Somehow, their minds were intact, together in one body, separate, and yet fused. The neck of this creature, if you could call it a neck, was a long, sagging cock, straining to access the gaping hole of its own vagina, the head scraped tantalizingly by its vagina dentata. Tentacles and arms emerged from everywhere, stroking at itself, twining together. An extended moan emerged from the creature's mouth as its tongue reached out to lick its cock and tentacles massaged the balls they were mounted on.

Unfortunately, as soon as he got himself hard, cock standing straight up in the air, his tongue and tentacles couldn't reach, and he became unable to pleasure himself, the very incarnation of sexual frustration.

Igor only grinned at the abomination, and Margaret seemed a little turned on.

Souji stared at the creature for a moment, unsure of what to say, praying to any God that might exist that this part of him was a really, really, really small part of his subconscious.

“I think I'll discard this one,” he coughed.


End file.
